FR Levi x Reader - Désillusion
by Ciellae
Summary: Illustration de Koko, Pixiv ID 56390 Deux ans auparavant, celle qu'il aime disparaît sans laisser de trace lors d'une énième confrontation avec les Titans et est présumée morte. Levi ne parvient pas à l'accepter, il espère sans espoir son retour.


Levi se leva, plus tôt que d'habitude, s'habilla machinalement et sortit dans la clairière du camp d'entraînement.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Il se dirigea vers un arbre, leur arbre, celui sur lequel lui et (Prénom) venaient s'allonger à son pied pour discuter de tout et de rien après une expédition rondement menée.

Maintenant, il était seul, silencieux, et à chaque fois qu'il s'y installait, il y faisait son deuil. Que soit le lendemain de sa disparition ou deux ans après, tous les jours.

Elle craignait la mort plus que tout. Elle craignait les Titans plus que tout, pourtant, elle détenait le record magistral avec Levi, du plus grand nombre de Titans tués. Sur le champ de bataille, elle ne semblait pas les craindre, dissimulait sa peur à travers une folie meurtrière, combinée à l'intelligence démoniaque d'un tueur en série, anticipant chaque mouvement de sa cible, les esquivant avec agilité avant de lui asséner un coup de lame bien placé en hurlant avec triomphe :

 _« Que dit-on au Dieu de la Mort ? Pas aujourd'hui ! »_

Même si les Titans avaient été trop nombreux, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de leur échapper, ingénieuse qu'elle était. Sa peur ne prenait jamais le dessus, elle la contrôlait, elle savait raisonner, agir en conséquence, et c'était une grande raison pour laquelle il l'admirait.

Jamais elle n'avait pu mourir d'un claquement de doigts. Pendant les combats, il ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle, ils avaient abattu tous les Titans sur leur passage, et elle ne s'était pas absentée une seule fois.

Alors comment avait-elle pu disparaître alors qu'elle était sous ses yeux ? En l'espace d'une seconde, juste parce qu'il avait détourné le regard pour inspecter les horizons à la vue d'un Titan, il l'avait perdue à jamais.

Pas un son, pas un cri, rien. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été dévorée. Comme si le Dieu de la Mort lui-même était venu la cueillir.

Après deux ans, Levi ne parvenait toujours pas à le réaliser.

Il avait toujours un espoir au fond de lui, cet espoir qui le rongeait, comme une sorte d'impatience, comme si (Prénom) allait revenir du jour au lendemain. N'importe quand, tant qu'elle revienne.

C'était tout bonnement impossible, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de sa présumée mort.

Levi déposa des fleurs sous l'arbre puis se dirigea vers le réfectoire, où les jeunes recrues le saluèrent. Il déjeuna rapidement, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque de l'armée.

Un doux parfum de nostalgie s'échappa lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée. Il se souvint des heures interminables passées avec (Prénom) à chercher un livre parmi les étagères interminables qui s'élevaient au plafond. Il piocha parmi une centaine de livres, au hasard.

 _« Pourquoi tu choisis au hasard ? Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt. »_ lui avait-elle demandé, peu après leur intégration dans l'armée.

Il lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas pour juger un livre à son titre ni à sa couverture et que cela lui permettait de juger un livre à son contenu.

 _« J'aime bien. »_

Elle avait fini par déteindre sur lui, pris ses habitudes, même les plus futiles comme la manière de se brosser les dents.

Parfois, il lui disait de grandir un peu, qu'il n'était pas son grand-frère et qu'elle n'avait pas à le copier. Elle lui répondait que c'était un peu vrai, mais que lui aussi déteignait sur elle : son obsession pour le ménage par exemple, était devenue pire que la sienne.

Bon sang que ça lui manquait tout ça. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'au fond, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, que c'était plutôt mignon.

Levi retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit.

Il avait libéré sa journée, pris un jour de repos après un mois d'expédition qu'il l'avait particulièrement épuisé : les Titans faisaient sans arrêt leur apparition, plus redoutables que jamais. Heureusement que les jeunes recrues des Bataillons d'Exploration avaient été bien préparés et aussi redoutables que ces colosses eux-mêmes.

Levi en profita pour rêvasser en lisant le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter. _L'origine des Titans._ Un livre regroupant toutes les théories sur l'existence de ces colosses humanoïdes. N'existant qu'en un seul exemplaire dans la bibliothèque, (Prénom) et lui s'étaient souvent disputés pour savoir qui le lirait en premier et brillerait auprès de leurs supérieurs. C'était puéril, inutile, ils le savaient mais Levi s'avoua que même ces disputes futiles lui manquaient aujourd'hui.

Comme un plongeur remontant à la surface, tous ses souvenirs avec elle surgissaient. Était-ce parce que cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour qu'elle avait disparu, ou prenait-il conscience de la place qu'elle occupait autrefois dans sa vie ?

Son habitude de venir dans sa chambre les soirs d'insomnie pour discuter, échanger des techniques pour mieux tuer les Titans, son habitude à se blottir contre lui les nuits glaciales d'hiver ou encore sa vilaine habitude à prendre toute la place sur le lit simple lorsqu'ils finissaient par s'endormir après leurs conversations.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait personne pour occuper ce vide envahissant et il ne voulait le pour rien au monde.

Levi tendit sa main gauche vers le plafond.

Il ne l'avait pas retirée depuis ce jour, son alliance.

La lumière du soleil se reflétant, il la vit scintiller de mille feux.

Il avait longtemps pensé le mariage n'existait que chez les nobles et les contes pour enfants. Utilisé à des fins stratégiques et politiques, le mariage d'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantasme de l'Homme à ses yeux.

Ironiquement, l'idée de lui demander sa main lui était venue lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le mariage d'un personnage de son roman préféré.

 _« Ne trouves-tu pas ça beau ? L'idée que deux personnes s'unissent parce qu'ils s'aiment ? »_

Levi se souvint d'avoir répliqué qu'à tous les coups, il devait y avoir une raison politique derrière qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

 _« Arrête de penser tout noir ! C'est quand même beau de montrer au monde entier que la personne que l'on aime nous appartient, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Ils avaient longtemps débattu sur cette notion de possession dans un couple, avant que les avances des autres garçons de l'armée ne fassent réagir Levi : il se rendit compte de la beauté mais aussi du charme qu'elle dégageait, de ce qu'elle provoquait chez les hommes à chacun de ses passages et de ce que cela provoquait chez lui.

Elle avait beau lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter car il était le seul qu'elle voyait, le seul qui faisait battre son cœur, le seul qu'elle voudrait séduire maintes et maintes fois.

 _« Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander en mariage ? »_ avait-elle dit pour plaisanter, après une énième discussion sur le sujet et sur les présumés prétendants de (Prénom).

Ce fut le cas.

Cette nuit là, lui s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, la respiration suave, la peau moite contre la sienne, elle lui avait murmuré :

 _« Je suis à toi. »_

Et elle avait levé sa main gauche au plafond, sa bague reflétant l'éclat de la pleine Lune.

« Levi ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se rendit compte qu'il somnolait, pourtant, cette voix devait appartenir au monde du rêve.

( Prénom ).

Il se frotta les yeux, se leva et vit la femme qu'il aimait devant lui.

Bon sang, c'était forcément une hallucination.

« Je rêve ou quoi ? murmura Levi, doucement.

— Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !s'exclama-t-elle en retenant un fou rire.

— Tu es revenue...?

— J'ai toujours été là voyons !

— Mais pendant deux ans, tu...

— Tu as dû te prendre un sacré coup dans la tête toi alors ! » dit-elle sur le même ton.

Levi tendit sa main vers (Prénom) et caressa sa joue.

La sensation de sa peau lisse sur sa main sèche lui avait manqué. Sa voix, son sourire, son rire, tout.

Ses cheveux ( couleur de cheveux ) en bataille attachés en une queue de cheval, la longueur de ses cils, tout était réel, il pouvait bien les sentir sur sa peau.

Un rêve bien réaliste.

De son pouce, il effleura ses lèvres, légèrement humides, s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Si c'était un rêve, elle disparaîtrait avant. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée et il prenait le risque de la perdre à nouveau.

Ou alors, il ne l'avait jamais perdue, jamais elle n'avait disparu, les deux années en son absence n'étaient qu'un vilain cauchemar.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

Levi ne lui répondit que par un baiser.

Ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains qui se posèrent sur ses épaules... Tout était vrai.

Il avait dû se prendre un violent coup dans la tête lors de leur dernière expédition et c'est d'ailleurs ce que ( Prénom ) lui confirma après quelques minutes passées dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur que tu ne sois pas... avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

— Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu devrais te reposer. » chuchota-t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Levi laissa ses paupières s'alourdir, se blottit contre sa fiancée, sentit sa chaleur l'envelopper. Les battements de son cœur contre son oreille, son ventre qui se gonflait à chaque respiration, le doux parfum (parfum préféré) que dégageait ses vêtements, elle était bien là, avec lui, dans ses bras, dans cette chambre, plus vivante que jamais.

Il était juste épuisé de toutes les expéditions qu'il avait mené.

Levi se réveilla, s'attendit à voir (Prénom) allongée et endormie à ses côtés. Cependant, il semblait qu'elle soit déjà partie. Le soleil était encore à son zénith, l'air était doux, un temps idéal pour lire sous leur arbre. Elle devait y être.

Il remit sa chemise en place, passa un coup de main rapide entre ses cheveux noirs avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il franchit la porte d'entrée donnant sur la clairière, s'approcha de l'arbre en question. Ne voyant pas la silhouette de celle qu'il aimait, il se dit qu'elle était juste derrière et qu'elle lui ferait peur, farceuse qu'elle était.

Tout ce qu'il vit n'était que le bouquet de chrysanthèmes qu'il avait posé quelques heures plus tôt.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.


End file.
